How About a Bet?
by Funny and Miyu-chan
Summary: Wanna make a bet? First to have Amu return her feelings for you wins. Winner takes Amu, loser has to stay away from her." Now who's gonna win, Ikuto or Tadase. If you chose Tadase your dead wrong Fic written by Miyu-Chan and Co- by FunnyLaugh.


So some of you might remeber me, FunnyLaugh. I haven't writen and Fanfics recently, especially for Shugo Chara. Well that's going to change. Miyu requested for us to join an account. But still - this is only a part time thing. I don't expect myself to write alot anymore. And I most likely have given up on all stories I've wrote.

So people who have read my stories, and those who also like them (Which was surprisingly _alot _- in my standard) I know those stories were poorly writen. And I agree. I didn't like them either. But it was for fun and for comedy. Alot have told me alot of things that were wrong, and I _really _appreciate it. But I wasn't trying my hardest for it. So a note, this fic will be writen much better. And I'm really sorry for giving up on the updates my previous fans were anticipating for afew months back.

**But **another note, most of it was written by Miyu, I'm just giving ideas and editing for now.

This is Miyu-chan! I haven't spoken to you in soo long! I promise that will change though! I want you to know that I will start updating my other stories this summer! (Woo Summer Break!) But as stated before yeah this is just part time. But I will try to make my stories kick-ass! And maybe expand on other anime/mangas. Maybe. Those of you who are waiting, please support me by waiting just a little longer and I will be back before you know it!

READ & REVIEW! SO WE COMMAND!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara. (Funny: Then why the hell are we writing a fan fic if we did? Tadase would have died by now...acctually, I'd let him suffer anyways... Miyu-chan: Aw! He is a litte cute! But he's gay. So Ikuto will always win in the end!)**

* * *

**I Bet I'll win**

Amu walked through the park, her Charas following close behind. It was summer and unbearably hot. Being honest, Amu just wanted to get out of the house and away from summer homework. And the only way she could get her Charas out of the house was to bribe them with ice cream. Only thing was, she only had money for one cone. Oh well. It wasn't like anyone else was going to get any. It would have been weird for people to see her holding cones for _imaginary_ _friends_.

Once she reached the ice cream shop, she saw Tadase there as well as Kiseki. _'Hm. I wonder if he's blowing off his homework ,too.'_

Tadase turned around and caught Amu in his line of vision. He smiled and waved. "Hinamori-san!"

Amu blushed at his greeting. Secretly she was hoping that she would see one of them tod - NO! She meant only him! Only Tadase. That damn pervert had a tendency to just slip into her mind.

"T-Tadase-kun! What are you doing here?" Amu stuttered, ignoring her giggling Charas in the background. Amu almost melted when Tadase smiled at her with his beautiful, feminine smile. Amu didn't care that it was a little feminine. It was directed at her.

"Oh, I was just getting some ice cream." Tadase smiled at her which made her absolutely melt. It was completely breathe taking.

"Hinamori-san. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me in the park. It might be a little hot but it would be a shame to let a day like this go to waste." Amu answered a little too fast but Tadase didn't seem to notice so it was okay. They walked quietly in the park, enjoying each other's company. Well, at least it seemed that way to Amu. Tadase seemed as though he kept getting distracted by small things. It was almost like he was ignoring her completely or wanted to be somewhere else.

Amu was walking quietly; enjoying the weather. That is until she was pulled back at her waist. Completely taken by surprise, she felt someone rest their head on her shoulder. "Hello, Amu-chan."

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing? It's too hot for this! Get off!"

"Aw, Amu. I felt a shiver. It was cold; _you're_ warm."

"I don't care! Go away!"

The self-proclaimed king turned to find Amu in the hands of the pervert. Afew meters back, the perverted cat wrapped him self around the younger girl. From his point of veiw, he saw a molester talking indecencies to a younger victim...well it's mostly true..."Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Leave at once!"

"What if I don't want to? I'm having fun. She's warm and soft." Ikuto smirked. He stuck his tounge towards Tadase and rested his cheek next to Amu's; rubbing in a catlike fashion. She blushed a shade of pink 3x more intense than her hair.

"I don't want you harassing Hinamori-san like this!" He quickly countered - but he seemed to have another reason. "It's rude and annoying!"

Ikuto smirked. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"What? I have nothing to say to you!"

"Now, now. Come have a talk with your onii-tan." Ikuto took Tadase by the collar and pulled him in deeper into the park. "See you, Amu."

Amu was still embarrassed by Ikuto's ministrations, but she decided leaving them be. She started walking home still flustered over what just occured. Her chara's followed suit. She needed to get the pervert out of her mind again...and again...

Ikuto had finally stopped pulling him into park. They were left in a clearing past few tree were he was sure she wouldn't see them - until she decided to leave."Why do you keep trying to fool everyone? You're little act won't keep up for long."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on! It is so obvious you're gay! I mean, I'm surprised Amu hasn't figured it out yet, though she is kind of slow. Yet I thought it would be easier for her especially. Heck, I even saw that man staring across the street at you. How you look and act, I would have been fooled to think you were a girl, or gay."

Tadase turned red. A colour so intense, it collided with the brightness of his blonde hair. "I-I a-am not-t," he stuttered out, choking out his own words to defend himself, "I a-am not gay!" It didn't help he put his fist up in a girlish manner...nor the fact that he was shaking his knees side to side like how Yaya does when she starts whining.

"Then prove it to me. Let's make a bet. Whoever confesses to Amu first, wins. And she has to return the feelings as well. The terms are that you have to do whatever you can, but you can't interfere with the other. Anyone else can interfere, but it's a shame if you bribe them by force or otherwise. Winner gets Amu; the loser, stay away from her. Soon, that will mean you."

"It won't be me who loses - _you'll_be the one to stay away from her. Just you wait and see. Amu and I will be a happy couple and I'll rub it all in your face! I'll prove to you I'm not gay!"

"Is that all you care about? Showing me your not gay, or just bragging that you hold something over me?"

He growled and yelled out, "I'll have Amu, and you'll finally be out of my way! You'll see soon, Tsukiyomi!" With that, Tadase ran away back to Amu - not knowing he was left behind already. Kiseki following him as he..._skipped_ away?

"Yeah, right. I highly doubt that." Ikuto chuckled and smirked, planning his moves to win _his_ bet. Why not be confident enough to say you already won, when your competition is _Tadase_. **(AN: Would you really think Tadase would win? Really?)**

"Ikuto, nyaa, are you sure that was a good idea? You know that Amu has more feelings for Tadase than you, nyaa~" Yoru poped up behind him, sitting in the bottom half of his egg.

"It won't matter, I'm sure she has feelings for me; it just lies under what she thinks that is teasing her. I said I loved her, and we'll see until she returns those feelings." He turned and walked the opposite way than Tadase was leading. Sooner or later he'd see that she left. But for now, why not have some _fun_and get into Amu's room while the competition is still easy? _Hmm_? And let's make it, well fun was already a word used, and it still won't be enough to explain what he was planning.

* * *

Have you reviewed yet? **NO!? **When I say review, you review! Why are you disobeying my commands? WHY!? If you review and your a girl, I'll send Ikuto over there to molest you! You know you want it...


End file.
